BOOGIE2988'S BATHTIME FREAKOUT!
''BOOGIE2988'S BATHTIME FREAKOUT! ''is a vlog uploaded on the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on July 2nd, 2017. Synopsis BOOGIE'S SECRETS AND LIES — Jeffrey and Parker ask questions about his involvement with Isaac, making him reveal some information, Meanwhile Parker suspects he has the mirror and searches around Boogie's house. Plot Continuing off from the devil inside, Parker Zippel and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. stay the night at the Williams Residence to confront Boogie2988 about the whereabouts of Jesse Ridgway. Boogie replies by saying he does not know where he is, but would be more than happy to help them find him. Jeffery then begins to question Boogie where the last time he had seen Jesse, to which Boogie replies at VidCon, and explaining his rambunctious behavior, and how he stole his mobility cart and was acting out of character. Jeffery and Parker reply back to him saying it was Isaac rather than Jesse, and explain to him that Issac is a completely different individual, and that they're looking for the real Jesse, and tell him that Issac is now back in the mirror. Boogie does not believe what they're saying, and says that Francis is just another character like Issac or Psycho Kid is. But Jeffery and Parker keep telling him that Issac is a completely separate person. They then talk about The Wizard, who Boogie just refers to as Daym Drops, saying that he did a food review with him in Anaheim. Parker tells him that whenever Daym Drops snaps, he turns into The Wizard. Boogie still doesn't believe what Parker and Jesse are saying. After a much heated argument between Boogie and Parker, they decide to go out to dinner. Boogie then contacts his friends about the whereabouts of Jesse, but he says that no one has responded to it yet. Boogie then questions Parker with a strange question "Are you Corn?" referring to the previous cameraman for Jesse. Parker is confused by this, and does not respond. After they return to the Williams Residence, Parker asks Boogie if the door is unlocked, to which Boogie replies back saying yes. Parker then bursts into the house, and runs down to the room where the Psycho Kid shrine was located. Much to his surprise, the entire shrine has been completely removed. Parker questions Boogie as to where the shrine had gone, to which Boogie is just oblivious to what he's saying, and states that he just wants to help them find Jesse. Afterwards, Jeffery apologizes to Boogie for Parker barging into his house, and just explains that he just wants to find his brother. Parker then refers to what Boogie did last time he was there, to which Boogie says that it was just a prank, and calls Michael Green to prove it, to which he proceeds to do so. After Michael explains to Parker that it was a prank again, Jeffery takes Boogie's phone and questions Michael about when he last heard or has spoken to Jesse. Michael tells him that he texted him before going to VidCon, and explains that Jesse (Who was actually Issac) was asking for drugs, and he hadn't talked to him ever since that. Boogie then asks Michael to call all of his friends on the whereabouts of Jesse. After the phone call, Boogie comes up with the idea to go play video games. Boogie, Parker, and Jeffery then proceed to play Halo 2, but then Boogie asks for their phones, to which Parker declines. Boogie says it's house rules, so Parker still decides not to give his phone. Instead, with Boogie knowing, Parker takes his phone from the cover, hides it in his pocket, and gives the cover. Later, Parker then says he needs to go to the bathroom, but he actually goes to the attic in the garage where he discovers a package sent from Jesse's address; The package that Issac sent containing the mirror. Parker, who believes that the mirror is in the attic, goes up to it. Unbeknownst to him, Boogie discovers Parker going into the attic, and closes the attic, locking Parker in. He then proceeds to jeer at Parker, before turning on the washing machine to drown out Parker's cries for help. Boogie returns to the living room to which Jeffery questions Boogie on what's going on, and Boogie just says everything's alright. Meanwhile, as Jeffery and Boogie are playing, Jeffery's phone is ringing, due to Parker calling him. Boogie comes up with an idea for a collab, and puts Jeffery's phone in his pocket out of Jeffrey's sight. He explains how Jeffrey and Jesse did Psycho Dad Destroys Nintendo Switch, where Boogie says they should do a role reversal with Jesse as Francis and Jeffrey as Psycho Brother. Boogie then proceeds to get into the tub, and tells Jeffrey to go get the Nintendo Switch and the camera. For an unknown reason, Jeffery notices two mirrors and looks at himself, perhaps remembering Issac or Jesse in the mirror. As Boogie is in the tub, he tells Jeffery to get the camera on and start filming, but then in a strange turn of events, he tells Jeffery to get in the tub, to which Jeffery declines. Boogie then tries to snap Jeffery into his Psycho Series character, to which Jeffery is enraged by. Boogie then starts snapping into a few characters including Francis and Jessy, and try to call out to Jeffery to come back. Jeffery then starts to leave, and questions where Parker is before leaving to go find him. Boogie, upset that his plan failed, throws a tantrum in the tub, blaming Parker for what happened, and begins to cry. Meanwhile, Jeffery is roaming around the house, trying to look for Parker. Boogie then tells him to get into the tub, to which Jeffery ignores. Boogie, starting to run out of time, rushes back into his room and reveals to have indeed hidden the mirror containing Jesse under the sheets of his bed. Boogie then starts snapping randomly, trying to get Jesse to appear, and surprisingly he does. But in a strange turn of events, Jesse is stripped down to his underwear, and is still affected by Issac's appearance. Jesse begs Boogie to stop torturing him, but Boogie then proceeds to force Jesse to be his sex slave, and has him perform a bunch of sexual acts, such as dancing, twerking, etc. against his own will. During this, Jesse tries to call for help but to no avail, and Boogie then tells him "There is no Switzerland for you, b*tch" Signifying that Jeffery's theory of Issac snapping into Psycho Kid rather than Jesse was true. Characters * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. * Parker Zippel * Boogie2988 * Jesse Ridgway (Seen & Talks Through Mirror/Mentioned) * The Wizard (Mentioned) * Isaac (Mentioned) * Corn (Mentioned) * Psycho Kid (Mentioned/Supposedly Appears) * Psycho Brother (Mentioned) * Michael Green (Talks Through Phone Call) * Billy the Fridge (Mentioned) * Logan Paul (Mentioned) Characters Played By Boogie *Francis *Redneck Jesse Trivia * Although Issac was sent back into the mirror in the devil inside, it is unknown whether or not that was Jesse or Issac in the mirror at the end. ** However, it is Psycho Kid in the mirror, as Boogie says "There's no fucking Switzerland for you." * Boogie is revealed to have indeed retrieved the mirror from Issac, and in a strange turn of events, has Jesse be his sex slave. * This is the second time in The Devil Inside Series that Corn is mentioned in. ** This is also not the first time Parker was called Corn, that's actually in Psycho Family Golfing. ** In disrespectful manner it seems like Corn is always mentioned. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:The Devil Inside Category:Crossovers